


The Destruction of Neville’s Ass

by bruhdiego



Series: Depraved Wizards [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Crossdressing, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Rape/Non-con, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: A boring night gave to the four Gryffindor boys a new idea
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan & Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter & Dean Thomas & Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan/Harry Potter
Series: Depraved Wizards [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013205
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	The Destruction of Neville’s Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, i'm back and this fic it's worst then ever! Enjoy! (i tried to listen to some suggestions eheh and sorry it's kinda short)

It was night and four boys in the Gryffindor dormitory were horny as fuck, but the usual four-people orgy was kinda boring.  
“Hey what if...” began Seamus looking at Neville’s bed. Longbottom was sleeping heavily, since the chatter of the boys didn’t wake him up. Neville didn't wake up even when the boys had their various orgies.  
“He has a really nice butt to be honest” whispered Dean.  
“Ok, but like… would he join us?” asked Ron.  
“Who cares about him! It’s about our cocks” exclaimed Harry slapping his dick on his hand.

The boys went out of their beds and found themself around Neville’s bed. The boy was all covered up in his blanket. Harry gently removed the blanket and revealed Neville’s body to his mates, who were already hard as steel. And what a surprise! Neville was wearing an all female underwear look. The chubby boy was sleeping wearing soft pink lace panties that fitted him very well, a lace bra that sustained his chubby tits and lace high socks, the both were soft pink like the panties.  
“Oh my god, look at him… he’s so sexy...” whispered Dean.  
“Look at his bulge! It’s small… mh” Ron was licking his lips.

Neville began to shiver from cold and he woke up, with his four naked schoolmates around him.  
“W-what are you doing here? Why are you naked?” asked, sleepy and scared.  
“Nothing special. We just want to have fun with you” Harry told him sultry.  
Dean took Neville’s hand and brought it on his dick, forcing him to jerk him off. The same did Ron with the other hand.  
“Guys no please...” Neville begged them, but they didn’t listen to him.  
Harry took off Neville’s panties, revealing his little dick. Seamus forced the chubby boy to suck his dick.

Harry ignored the dick and went straight up to Neville’s round butt and began to finger him deeply. Neville was moaning in pain and pleasure: no one ever penetrated him before and his hole was tight. Harry's finger entered abruptly and without warning. That was only the beginning of the destruction of Neville’s ass.  
“Put some more effort on our cocks, come on!” ordered him Ron. For punishment, Seamus put his whole large cock inside Neville’s mouth and Dean and Ron began to pinch Neville’s nipple underneath his bra. Neville moaned and tried to resist the forcing, but he was too weak.

Harry began to rim Longbottom’s ass. The hole was pink, clean and had a really good taste.  
“How is the ass, Harry?” asked Dean while slapping violently his dick on Neville’s face.  
“It’s tasty and tight, so tight that my index finger made him in pain”  
“It’s gonna be so fun to break him” Seamus told them.  
“No… n-not my ass” begged Neville, who was promptly silenced by Ron and Dean’s cock in his mouth.

Seamus reached Harry and together examined Neville’s hole. Seamus gave it a quick lick.  
“Mmmh… you’re right it’s so tasty” Seamus began to kiss lustily Harry and together they played with Longbottoms hole.  
“Put your hands inside us Neville, come on quickly” Ordered him Ron. Neville put two fingers inside both Ron and Dean that moaned loudly while Neville’s mouth was still working around their cocks. The two cocks were so big that Neville’s mouth was so open and so stretched to accommodate both dicks inside, that he was scared it could break his jaw. 

“The ass is fucking ready” announced Harry after he and Seamus put three fingers each inside. They didnt went all out to keep it tight and making the fuck a little bit painful for Neville.  
“please no… I-I’m not ready yet” begged them Neville.  
“Shut up! You’re more than ready for the four cocks of us. Seamus, go first.” Harry told them.  
Seamus had large cocks, but between the four of them, he was the smallest. His 8 inches of cock began to explore Neville’s insides, while the chubby boy was crying. When the full dick was inside, Neville screamed, but his scream was promptly shutted down by Ron, who put four fingers inside Longbottom’s mouth.

Seamus began to fuck Neville without caring about the other boy, but just thinking about himself. The others were watching him fucking while jerking off their own cocks. Ron was also playing with Neville’s dick, which was only 4 inches big, literally one third big than Harry’s cock.  
Seamus was panting and moaning, his cock was getting swallowed by the no-more-virgin hole. Neville also stopped crying and was starting to enjoy it, even with some pain presents. Seamus cummed inside Neville and retreated, leaving space to Dean.

Dean put his fat black cock inside. Even Seamus opened it for him, Neville’s ass was still tight for Dean’s cock, which was bigger than Dean’s. Ron could retreat his fingers and put his hole right into Longbottom’s face to keep him busy and silenced. Ron and Dean were looking each other in the eyes with lust and began to kiss with passion. The two were exchanging fluids and licking each other. Harry and Seamus also were having fun, with Seamus sucking deeply Harry’s enormous cock.  
With the help of Ron’s hands, Dean also filled Neville’s intestins with his warm cum.

Ron and Dean swapped places and Ron penetrated Neville’s ass. While Weasley was fucking him the cum inside Neville began to go out on the sheets. Dean bent over and tried to collect the precious fluid and transfer what he could in Ron’s mouth with passionate kisses. Neville’s ass was getting more and more stretched everytime someone new fucked him. Neville was feeling filled and satisfied like never was. 

Harry’s turn came and Seamus detached himself from his cock, now nice lubed. The final stretch was about to begin for little Neville. Harry entered smoothly, thanks to Seamus spit and the work of the previous fuckers. Harry’s cock reached to the maximum stretch for Neville’s ass. The boy screamed again, but it went suffocated by Dean black and smooth ass. Ron and Seamus went besides Harry to support his pleasure, massaging his balls and fingering him. In the end Harry cums too.

Neville’s ass spit out all the boys’ cum on his bed. The boys weren’t satisfied yet.   
“Hey Dean. Give him a pussy” suggested Harry.  
“What?” asked Neville. He went ignored.  
“Oh yeah, his cock is so useless” noted Ron.  
“Yeah I can do it” Dean brought out his wand and did a Transmutation spells on Neville’s cock, which changed into a pink, tight and smooth cunt.  
“W-what...” Neville was about to cry again.  
“Perfect” Seamus laughed.

Seamus went right to fuck in the pussy and Dean went back to the ass, starting a double penetration. Neville was crying, but his noises were once again muted, but this time by Harry’s ass.  
The two boys began to fuck the chubby boy violently in both of his holes.  
“He misses something” tought Ron and whispered something into Dean’s ear. Dean then casted another spell, but this time on Neville’s chest. A big pair of female and round tits grew on him. The small pink bra was not containing them really well.  
“Oh my god, yes!” said Ron, that went straight on top of Neville and put his dick between his new big tits.

Harry and Ron found themself right in front of each other so they had to kiss, while Harry’s ass was suffocating Neville’s and Ron was pleasuring himself with the soft titties Dean gave to Longbottom. Seamus and Dean was also kissing, with Dean hugging Seamus from behind and fingering him.

Then Ron went to fuck neville’s pussy and Harry went to the ass.  
“Do you think they produce milk?” asked Seamus.  
“Let’s try” Dean revealed Neville’s nipples and pinched them. The nipples sprouted some white fluids.  
“Oh fuck yeah” Dean and Seamus layed down besides Neville and began to milk his tits with the mouth drinking the liquid he was producing. Meanwhile his two holes were getting destroyed by Hogwarts’ biggest cocks.

After filling his two holes with cums, Harry and Ron went to suck Neville big tits too and get some milk from Dean and Seamus too.  
“He behaved so good, didn't he?” asked Harry while watching Neville’s wasted ahegao face.  
“Yeah. I’ll give him his original body parts back” and Dean restored Neville’s original dick and tits.  
“No wait, I have an idea” Seamus casted another Transmutation spell on Neville’s cock, that began to grow uncontrollably.  
“Oh i get it...” said Ron.  
“What...” Neville was too much wasted to understand what was going on.  
Seamus made Neville’s cock grow until it reached the dimension and diameter of a little three. The four boys gated all around that disgustedly big cock and jerked and sucked it with their four mouths and eight hands. Neville was moaning in pleasure, then he cummed like a fountain on the four boys. Everyone was covered in warm cum and glazed like a cake. After that, Neville’s cock went back to his original size.

The four boys licked the cum off each other until they were cleaned up. They all finished by the sunrise and their stomachs were full. Then they licked Neville, who was sleeping and the four boys went back to their respective beds, finally satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all the kudos i received in my past works! even if i dont respond to everyone i read and try to take in mind some suggestions and requests and pls remember that english it's not my first language. ok bye!


End file.
